Modern automation systems allow a very flexible configuration of corresponding parameters in the system leading to a high variation and complexity in the process performed by the automation system. E.g., in automated production systems, the position of machines at conveyor belts as well as the processing times of those machines or even the sequential arrangement of the machines can be changed. With a dynamically changing configuration based on actual resources and operational conditions, the control of an automation system during operation is difficult and may result in undesired operational states, such as a blocked production in a production system.